A Half Demon's Tears
by X-SakuraxHaruno-X
Summary: A battle between Inuyasha and Naraku! After Inuyasha and Kagome fight Naraku kidnaps her and frames Inuyasha for Kagome's murder! Kouga finds the blood and tries to kill Inuyasha... Will the group manage to get out of this one? Or will Naraku finally win?
1. Ch 1: Kagome's Gone!

**A Half-Demon's Tears**

"Inuyasha! Stop hitting Shippo! He's not even doing anything!" Kagome yelled.

"He keeps poking me!" Inuyasha growled.

"So what? He's not even four feet and your six feet he can do a lot of damage can't he?"

"Why do you always side with him?"

"Why do you always pick on him?"

"Because he's annoying!"

"So you hit him back because he's annoying?"

Sango sighed and watched as the two of them yelled at each other fiercely. Inuyasha always riled Kagome up for fun or on accident or sometimes because he needed to take his anger out. But Kagome had already shared her feelings with Sango when they bathed and Sango knew Kagome hated fighting with Inuyasha. But when Inuyasha said something cruel Kagome would loose herself and snap at him.

"Inuyasha he has feelings too," Kagome tried to reason with him.

"What do you know about feelings? All you are is a shard detector who can't fight for anything!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome stepped back like she'd been slapped and Inuyasha wanted to bite those words back.

"I'm-" before Inuyasha could finish Kagome put her hand up to stop him.

"No you're not so don't say it. You're not sorry because you don't care. You're right… all I am is a shard detector. At least to you anyway, and you're right I can't fight but that's probably because I never learned," Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "And if I'm as worthless as you always say then you should find the jewels on your own. Because I'm sick of being your tool… something you can use and abuse at your will. So I'm leaving, I don't care if I never see you again Inuyasha because I thought we could actually be friends. I was wrong… so take your stupid shards and go become a full demon," Kagome tossed the shards at his chest turned around and walked off into the woods crying softly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered holding her jewel shards in his hand.

Sango shook her head sadly and Miroku sighed as Shippo slipped away from the group unnoticed and ran after Kagome but not before he turned his head back and yelled "Jerk!" at Inuyasha.

While the atmosphere in the group was somber behind a tree downwind out of Inuyasha's smelling range stood two gleeful servants of Naraku. A mirror plan formed in each of their heads to kill not only Inuyasha but Kagome as well.

Sorry to leave you hanging but…

**Conscious: No you're not…**

I am too!!!!

**Sure you are…**

Okay fine you're right I am not sorry to leave you hanging but I'll apologize anyway!!!!!

**Why?**

Lets discuss this later.

**Fine whatever don't talk to me see if I care**

Okay I don't care. Anyway I've got people to see and things to do but the next chapter of Inuyasha will be arriving soon!!! But give me a break okay I've my social life and my conscious to deal with! Okay see you soon!!!!!!!

**What was that about?**

What do you mean?

**You totally blew me off.**

I didn't blow you off I had to tell everyone that the story would continue.

**You still blew me off.**

I did not!!!!

**Quit lying… I can read your thoughts you know since I am your conscious.**

Damn I forgot about… hey! The writer is writing our conversation!!!!!

**That's you, you idiot.**

I can't control my fingers.

**Just stop right there…**

Oh… okay we'll discuss this later again!!! BYE PEOPLE!!!!!!!

**Whatever -**jab- **Ow… Oh sorry… BYE ALL!!!!**


	2. Ch 2: The Plot

A Half Demon's Tears Part 2

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo asked.

Kagome wiped her tears away on the back of her hand.

"I'm fine Shippo, I'm just fine."

"Are you sure? That jerk didn't hurt your feelings bad did he?"

"A little," Kagome admitted.

Shippo patted Kagome's knee gently, "Don't worry about him. He's just a jerk."

_So you say Shippo, but it's not true. Kagome said in her mind._

_It is too, another part of her brain argued._

_No… he's just… misunderstood._

_No he's not. He said you don't have any feelings and you're just a shard detector._

_He didn't mean it… did he?_

"So you say Kagome has run from the group," Naraku asked.

"Yes," Kagura nodded getting bored of repeating herself.

"And you think you can lure them both into a trap?"

"It'll be easy," Kanna spoke up.

"I've got another plan," Naraku smiled.

"Which is?"

"You'll see. I won't just take care of Kagome, Inuyasha and their friends but we can also get that wolf demon Kouga's life and shards too. What do you say to that Kikyo?"

The girl standing in the corner smiled in reply.

"It will be very simple, just a little blood and we'll reel all of them in," Naraku nodded.

Kanna gave a smile, she already knew what Naraku was planning and it certainly wasn't pretty.

Inuyasha sat in a huge old oak replaying the fight in his mind as he rolled the uncompleted jewel between his thumb and forefinger. Why had he said that stuff to Kagome? What the hell had he been thinking? He didn't mean to say that to Kagome but he had.

"You're stupid," Inuyasha said to himself.

"No kidding," Miroku grinned up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't even look down he just hit the back of his head into the trunk and said, "Go away Miroku."

Instead of footsteps he heard the rustling of tree branches and the next minute Miroku was sitting on the same branch as he was.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked closing his hand around Kagome's jewel.

"Nothing I just want to know what you're going to do about Kagome?"

Inuyasha fought to decide whether to lie and say nothing or to give up the charade and tell him the truth.

_Tell him the truth, tell him about how all you said was a lie and that we're going to get Kagome tomorrow morning!_

**_What are you crazy? They'll think you're weak and pitiful a lost little puppy._**

_What if she's dead?_

Inuyasha's mind froze at that thought. The woods weren't safe, there were demons out there. Naraku, Kanna, Kagura and all his demons… even Kikyo would kill her. What if she is dead? An image of Kagome's lifeless body spread out across the wet grass flashed into his mind. The grass was wet with blood and a single arrow lay in Kagome's heart. How would he ever forgive himself if Kagome was dead?

"We'll go look for her in the morning," Inuyasha quietly replied.

"Good, I'll go tell Sango," Miroku nodded and climbed down the tree.

Inuyasha looked into the sky; the moon was almost in the centre… almost midnight.

"I'll find you Kagome, then I'll tell you all my feelings," Inuyasha whispered staring at the Shikon Jewel.

So… how are you liking it so far? I hope you read all of my chapters… all twenty in fact. Short ones but if I get good reviews I might go longer! So please review my story and the next one will be out soon!

Vanessa


	3. Ch 3: Kikyo's Helping?

A Half Demon's Tears Part Two

Kikyo spied Kagome and her little fox demon a mile away. The two of them were easy to spot with the fox demon's bright tail and Kagome's long luxurious dark hair. It was a simple task to perform, a light non lethal shot to the shoulder, hold her down long enough before releasing her and chasing her to the river. Not complicated just a simple quick task. Kikyo leveled her bow and took an arrow from her quiver. She aimed it at Kagome's left shoulder and released the string. Two satisfying screams came from the companions, one of pain and the other of shock. She'd longed to do that for a long time. Ever since she'd seen the look Inuyasha had given when he'd see Kagome. This plan was perfect; finally she'd take Inuyasha with her to where they belonged. And Kikyo would watch Kagome die slowly and painfully while she took Inuyasha down to hell.

Kikyo dropped her bow and leapt off the tree and in front of Kagome. The girl was lying on the ground holding her shoulder in pain while the fox demon asked if she was okay.

"Kikyo," Kagome spat.

Kikyo watched with great pleasure the steady flow of Kagome's blood to the ground.

"Yes it's me," Kikyo nodded.

"If its Inuyasha you want don't expect him to come help me or anything because neither of us know where each of us are."

"It's not Inuyasha I'm after," Kikyo sighed bored.

"And you can forget about the Shikon Jewel because I don't have it either," Kagome's face was dark with pain.

Kikyo looked at the ground where Kagome sat. A large pool of dark blood surrounded her and the fox demon was looking at Kikyo with hatred in his eyes.

"I'm not after the jewels."

"Who or what then?" Kagome broke the end of the arrow off and winced in pain.

"You."

"Well crap," Kagome sighed.

"I'll give you to three to start running," Kikyo said pulling a dagger from a sheath.

Kagome glared at her and then thought better and grabbed the fox demon around the waist and ran right towards the river.

"Perfect," Kikyo watched the blood droplets fall as Kagome staggered a bit as she ran.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice echoed out.

"Where are you Kagome?"

"Here!" her voice sounded like spring to him.

Inuyasha leapt tree to tree until he saw Kagome. She smiled at him and he hopped down from the tree and scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" Kikyo's much more sour voice screeched.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyo's pretty face twisted with rage.

"Go away Kikyo," Inuyasha reframed from using fowl language.

"You prefer that witch to me?" Kikyo swore.

"And if I did?"

"I'd have to kill her," Kikyo smiled before pulling out her bow and piercing Kagome's heart with an arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and fell to his knees next to her.

Her blood pooled around her and Kagome's beautiful dark eyes were vacant and lifeless.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again as if yelling her name would bring her back.

Kikyo's evil laughter echoed through his head as everything swirled into darkness. All that was left was the half-demon almost in tears and the dead body of his companion.

"Damn it Kikyo! Kagome!" he yelled once more.

He finally put his face down onto Kagome's stomach and sobbed in great shuddering cries as he mourned his lost love.

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked into the tree where Inuyasha slept with great interest. Had it been crying and Kagome's name they'd heard? Kirara made a small almost meowing noise as if she was confirming their suspicions. Both Sango and Miroku headed to the tree and looked up at Inuyasha. He was yelling Kagome's name over and over again persistent and sad.

"If only Shippo could see this," Sango grinned.

"No kidding," Miroku nodded.

They both had agreed Shippo had been a brat and it was his fault that Kagome was gone. They'd have to talk to him about that when Kagome came back. Miroku knew that Inuyasha should still have kept his temper but Shippo was partly to blame and Kagome had been sticking up for Shippo. But Sango knew the only reason they fought was because Inuyasha had gotten angry when they'd been attacked by one of Naraku's demons less than a week ago and Shippo had leapt into the way of one of Inuyasha's blows on accident and had almost been killed. Because Sango was such a peacemaker she's managed to get some explanation out of Inuyasha about the fight. But none could deny that Inuyasha was even madder after that incident and he'd been touchy with Shippo and Kagome ever since. Finally Inuyasha stopped dreaming and Sango and Miroku headed back to the fire. Miroku ogled Sango's backside before attempting a grope. There was a loud smack and a pained shout. As Sango sat down Kirara leapt into her lap while Miroku sat down next to her looking sorry for himself.

* * *

"Kagome are you sure you're okay?" Shippo asked for the millionth time.

"I'm positive Shippo," Kagome smiled at him.

She'd wrapped her shoulder with a bandage from her pack and they'd managed to get away from Kikyo so she considered herself okay.

"Maybe we should go to Kaede's village!" Shippo suggested.

Kagome winced at that comment, "I would if I knew where we were," she admitted.

"You're lost?" Shippo exclaimed.

Kagome nodded and looked up at the sky through the trees. The sky was dark violet and the stars were small silver pinpoints while the waning moon seemed to be shrouded in darkness. The moon was just that right silvery white to remind her of Inuyasha's long wild hair. Quickly Kagome looked somewhere else and tried to shake the mental image of Inuyasha's handsome face. She felt like someone had just planted stones in her stomach the kind she used to get when she was four and was homesick at her friend's house. And her only answer to that was she was love sick.

* * *

Hey again people! I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't have a lot of time so I didn't get much done… sorry! Anyway R&R, give me suggestions so I can make the story more interesting! See ya soon.

Vanessa


	4. Ch 4: Realisation of Mistakes

Tears of a Half Demon

"Excellent job Kikyo," Naraku purred.

Kikyo simply nodded.

"Now Kagura it's time for your part," he glanced at the wind sorceress.

"Yes Naraku," Kagura headed out of the castle and flew off on her feather.

"And Kanna you know what to do."

"Yes I do," Kanna said wispily.

The young girl turned and followed her sister disappearing before she reached the door.

"Everything's falling into place, all that's left is to make sure Kouga is in the right spot at the right time," Naraku smiled.

* * *

The early morning light fell over Sango the pale light awakening her. With grim satisfaction she noticed the bruise on Miroku's face in the shape of her handprint. Kirara yawned next to her before curling up again in Sango's lap. Sango looked over to the tree Inuyasha had been sleeping in. He was still sitting there but he was very much awake. The fire had long died and all that was left was a smoldering heap. Sango had half-expected Kagome to come back and be sleeping next to the fire in her usual position with Shippo curled up against her stomach. But neither of them had come back which caused Sango's heart to fall. Maybe Kagome had been serious about leaving. Maybe she was never coming back.

* * *

Shippo awoke to find Kagome gone and himself all alone.

"Kagome?" he shrieked panicked.

"I'm right here," Kagome's voice said from above him.

Shippo looked up to see Kagome sitting in a tree high above him.

"What are you doing up there?" Shippo asked.

"Trying to find a landmark so we can get to Kaede's village," she replied.

"Oh. Any luck?"

"Nothing… just trees. How far did Kikyo chase us?"

Shippo shrugged, "It didn't seem very far."

"I know, but I can't see anything but trees, it's weird," she shook her head.

All they were doing was looking but not finding.

* * *

Kagura easily spotted the large pool of dark blood. It was still wet which would make it easier to attract Inuyasha's attention by the smell. She quickly swooped some up in a vial and headed towards where Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku had camped.

* * *

The small child stood unnoticed in the shadows watching as Kagome climbed down the tree. It would be easiest if she could grab Shippo while Kagome wasn't watching to stop any chance of interference. Quickly Kanna raised her mirror and whispered Shippo's name. As Shippo looked over his shoulder he saw the mirror and began backing away as his soul began to flow into the glass. He began to blink tiredly and fell forward as his soul drained away. Quickly Kanna grabbed him around the waist turned and disappeared.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the tree his foot dangling as he rolled the uncompleted Shikon Jewel between his fingers. His Tetsusiga sat against the tree ignored while he attempted to gather his thoughts. Only thoughts about Kagome would come but he couldn't grasp any. All were simple pictures of her face that flashed through his mind or guilty words.

"Oh Kagome how bad could I screw up until this happened?" he said aloud.

More pictures of fights flew through his brain, mostly caused from his stupidity. Times when he'd chased Kikyo and Kagome had gotten mad from his idiotic plans. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he have to lose his temper and call her names? His face felt cold suddenly and he touched it with a clawed hand. Tears had fallen down his cheeks and he hadn't noticed.

* * *

What is Naraku planning I wonder? Sorry this was so short but it's super late at night and I'm really tired. So R&R and a new one should be out by the 4th!

Vanessa


End file.
